Elite in the Biovolt
by Akkiko
Summary: Tyson's determined to take the gold in the 2nd world finals, but a team from Biovolt is determined to stop him. The captain is one of Biovolt's lackeys, with Black Dranzer in his hands and evil etched into his thoughts, who will save the Bladebreakers?
1. At the abbey

Chapter 1  
  
He was in the darkling chamber again. It was the only place in the whole frickin abbey that had peace and quiet, it was also the only place that he could get some decent training. Tyler was a boy entering the best years of his life. Being 15, he had brown hair with natural streaks of yellow hair. His eyes changed colors every once in a while. From being green, to silver, to gold, to even red. Today his eyes were a silvery blue. In short, he was a play toy for Biovolt, one of their stupid little freaks. Being lean and tall like every other student here, he was probably the cutest of the whole place too. He set himself up and held his shooter straight. He breathed deep and whipped his hand back. The shooter cord pulled back lightening fast and the beyblade shot through the air straight to the spot. It ran through six rocks before landing on the ground and it still spun like no tomorrow. Though that might be the case if any of the guards found him here. He looked around and observed the area, the stone pillars reached high and were covered in roses, and briars. In the middle was in alter, a small hole in the ceiling let a bit of light shine on the middle of the surface, and there, chained down was the one thing that Biovolt had put it's soul into making. Suddenly there was a noise and Tyler spun around, he hadn't heard anyone come in here.  
  
"Your slipping Ty, time was you could have heard me a mile away." The girl said in a know-it-all voice. Ty scowled and the girl only grinned. In a sharp voice Tyler demanded  
  
"What do you want Lessa?" She only smiled and circled Tyler in a observant fashion.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering why you're training here, why not the obstacle course?" She said in a wondering tone. Ty snorted.  
  
"Because that place is too easy. Being an Elite is cool, but it gets boring." She laughed out loud at this and nodded in agreement.  
  
"True." Lessa merely commented and stopped looking at the alter. There were only 4 levels in the Biovolt abbey. The lowest was the apprentices, they were the youngest and had the most to learn. Second was the journeymen, they knew a little more then the apprentices, and were maybe a little tougher, but they were still weak, that was when you received the most training needed. Third was the soldiers. They were classified as being ready for battle, and were the ones who got most of the challenges. The last was the Elite, these beybladers were the best. They had perfect scores on everything they did, they were also trained to be perfect soldiers in beyblading and in physical condition. There were only four in this group. The youngest was a 10 year old boy. His name was Kurai, and was basically the lightening bolt of the group. He was always the one thinking up ways to get what he wanted, most of them. . . . . well actually, ALL of them being dangerous and crazy. He was literally a demon, one of the abbey's twisted little experiments. Not only did he have fangs, but he also had the power over fire, to create his own and make it do what he wanted. Kurai also had one more interesting feature. I mean, how many people did you meet that had white hair and wings on their back? They were dark colors, like a bats, but the wings had feathers in them. Black, and one feather would take up an entire row. (A/N: I admit I stole him off 'angel sanctuary' so if your having a hard time imagining him then go onto 'google.ca' and search up Angel sanctuary. You SHOULD come across a thing that says it's the official website. By the way, in that movie he's a girl. Weird huh?) The second oldest was Lessa, she had purple hair that had two long bangs coming down in neat rows on the side of her face. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, and she usually wore a brown long-sleeve called a skin hugger, basically it did what the name said, was so close to the skin you might as well call it spandex. Over that she had a white shirt, and her pants were a usual black. Third was Striker, he had blonde hair, messy and sticking up all over the place. His eyes were an unusual cobalt blue. He wore a brown vest over a white shirt, and with black pants he seemed nothing short of a color blind freak. His skills in the arena though were nothing to criticize. Tyler was the last. The others all had bit beast, home made by Biovolt. Tyler didn't have one, he was the only one of the Elite group that didn't, he just didn't approve of those freak, mutant bitbeasts. Besides, any genius knew that the most powerful bitbeasts were the old ones, that's how Tyson could have beaten such a powerful beyblader as Tala. No one in the abbey believed in that team work stuff. When it came down to the real thing, it was a one person game.  
  
"Are you going to stay and chat or are you going to leave and give me peace?" He demanded annoyed. She shrugged, and replied walking away.  
  
"I'll leave, but there's a group practice in an hour. We're preparing to go to a tournament in Canada, Alberta, Edmonton."  
  
"What?!" He demanded spinning around. She smirked.  
  
"In West Edmonton Mall. Better train harder." She said with an evil cackle. Lessa was good at sound effects. He sighed and followed her out. It would be best if no one found out where he trained. He stopped and looked at the alter. There was only one bitbeast in the whole abbey that was ancient, but had the advantages of the modern age. And he was staring at it. Tyler grinned and turned away, he felt a spark at the back of his neck but knew it was only the call of the bitbeast. The call of 'Black Dranzer.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Tyson yelled jumping into the air with a triumphant smirk. Max sighed and sank to the ground.  
  
"Can I go now? That's the fifth time already." The blonde haired boy said with a grin, Tyson smiled and rubbed his nose like he always did in victory.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Maxie! One more time! Please?" He begged going into puppy eyes. Max sighed, he was about to agree again when a large noise caught their attention. Kenny, Max, and Tyson all turned to find a youth sitting on the edge of the slope, they were training by the river again and the sudden appearance of this boy sent Tyson's alarms off. Ever since he'd come back every boy, girl, and adult even had been after his autograph. He was careful to keep his ego on a leash, but being who he was that didn't last long. After a while he'd taken to carrying around a few extra autographs 'just in case' as he put it. The silver haired youth just stared at the setting sun with a sad face. He got up and brushed off his shorts, looking once more at the sun he walked away with a face that looked close to tears.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Kenny wanted to know.  
  
"Beats me, I'm just a computer." Dizzi replied and Kenny grinned. Tyson was however a little more shooken then Kenny.  
  
"I've seen that guy somewhere before. . . . ." He muttered trailing off. Max grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just thinking about something. He'll sort it out, I'm sure!" Tyson grinned.  
  
"Right, we'll I'd better go. Gramps is gonna kill me if I come in late." Max smiled even wider.  
  
"Sure, see you later Tyson!" he called out running up the hill waving back. Tyson waved goodbye to Kenny and left.  
  
"Still, I know that guy, but where have I seen him before?" Tyson said determined.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine so go away!  
  
Starlet: Just my own lil fic. So don't get too into it, I might not even continue. If I've spare time I might. Buh bye for now! Let me know if I should keep going kay?! 


	2. Black Dranzer

Chapter 2  
  
"Tyson! You're late again!" Gramps scoffed,  
  
"Erk!" Tyson jumped, he'd been trying to sneak into his house and was now flat on his back, right beneath his grandpa.  
  
"Er. . . . hi gramps." He said quickly standing up, his grandpa smiled.  
  
"Good, to make up for it how's about a little practice!" He yelled swinging out practice sword. Tyson jumped and climbed in through the window.  
  
"Sorry gramps! Got a ton of homework!" He called out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'I hope he can answer some of my questions.' Kurai thought looking at Tyson's house, he sighed and spread wings onto his back, taking flight, he landed on the roof right over Tyson's window.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So how'd you do?" Max asked Tyson over the phone. Tyson laughed.  
  
"He freaked out of course, but I got off. Told him I had homework." Max laughed too.  
  
"I still don't get how you get onto merit. You barely do any of your class work." The blonde youth said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey dude, it works for me, just don't question the system." They both laughed at once and Tyson looked at the his beyblade, it sat neatly in his palm and was shining. He smiled and tuned back into what Max was saying.  
  
"So I hear there's this new tournament in Canada. Maybe we should go? Wonder why they haven't sent an invitation to the world's champion." He remarked snickering. Tyson replied lazily.  
  
"Probably know that I'm gonna win the whole thing." He smiled and Max laughed.  
  
"Watch that ego dude!" He said and hung up. Tyson did like wise and thought about his old teammates.  
  
Kenny was still here, and was still lecturing his eating habits, Max was in their class too. Not one of them could go a period without talking about beyblades, it drove everyone nuts! Ray, he'd run off somewhere. Probably back to his village with the white tigers. And Kai? He ran around places, after the tournament and he'd basically disappeared. No one had really heard from him since. Tyson sighed and turned over, suddenly he felt something in the air. Sitting up he saw, nothing out of the ordinary, but his room got too stuffy. So he got up and grabbed his beyblade gear. Pulling on his gloves he walked outside and prepared to do a few practice launches. He smiled and decided that he was going to try his 'jump shot launch' the one he'd used on that bladeshark, or whatever his name was. He backed up and bit and ran forward about 10 steps, jumped high up and launched! The beyblade shot straight and careened off the wall, leaving a small dent it spun in one spot like no tomorrow. Tyson smiled, walked over and bent down to pick it up when he felt something in the back of his neck. He spun around and saw someone on the roof.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing up there?!" He demanded of the youth. The silver haired boy turned his head and gave a despaired look. Tyson froze, it was that kid from today, the one who looked like he'd been about to lose everything. The youth turned to look back at the moon and Tyson frowned, the moonlight bounced off his silvery hair and he seemed to glow in it. The other boy shook his head and jumped down from the roof, landing on the pavement he looked at Tyson in the eye.  
  
"W-who are you?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Was all he said. Tyson stared.  
  
"I . . . . . . . . have a question." Tyson gaped at the boy and finally managed a reply.  
  
"Er. . . . . . okay." The youth stared at him in the eyes, and Tyson saw that they were blue, but more like a cat's eyes, then human.  
  
"Why do you care about your friends so much that you would risk your life?" He asked. Tyson glared at him as if that was the stupidest question this guy could ask.  
  
"That's easy, cause their your buddies, you look out for them and they look out for you." When the boy's eyes showed that he didn't understand Tyson sighed.  
  
"Your friends are like your family, understand?" The youth shook his head and replied in a small whisper  
  
"I never had a family." He looked away and stared at the ground. Tyson stared then muttered.  
  
"Sorry." The youth shook his head and stared back at Tyson, harshness covered the confusion.  
  
"Just watch out for us. They're after you, and they want your bitbeast. Beware a falcon's deadly claws." He whispered, and ran out the main gate.  
  
"Wha-? Hey! Come back here!" Tyson called running out the gate after him. He reached the road and looked wildly around and he saw. . . . . . . . nothing.  
  
"Weird." He murmured and walked back in shaking his head, not realizing that if he had looked up he would have seen a figure floating in the sky, wings in the background. He was a small black figure against the moon.  
  
"Be careful Tyson, they're after you." Kurai whispered and flew off.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So what's this about a tournament?" Tyler muttered. Boris smiled.  
  
"A new tournament in Alberta, Canada is being held. You're all going to be there so that you can win it, and if my information is right, the Bladebreakers should be there as well. That's your new mission, to destroy the Bladebreakers!" He yelled in his raspy voice. Everyone stared, then Tyler broke the silence by whispering  
  
"You're insane Boris. How exactly can we do this? I mean, I don't even have a bitbeast!" he yelled out. Everyone nodded and Boris smiled.  
  
"We can fix that." Tyler shook his head an anger.  
  
"I'm not taking one of your freaky bitbeasts. I refuse." Boris laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, we've a solution." He said smiling with the joy of a hidden secret.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him?" A voice muttered harshly. Everyone turned to see who it was, except Tyler.  
  
"Took you long enough." Ty muttered still looking at Boris. Kurai shrugged and leaned against a wall.  
  
'What do you have planned you freak?' He thought looking at him, trying to see the emotion behind that visor, he however gave nothing away.  
  
"Come Ty." He grinned and walked out of the room.  
  
"That's Tyler, Boris."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Behold." Boris smiled and revealed the beyblade. Tyler glared at the beyblade, then at Boris.  
  
"Are you serious?!" He demanded faintly.  
  
"Very."  
  
Tyler walked up to the alter and placed his hands gently on the chained beyblade, almost afraid that if he touched it, he would break the dream. He slowly touched the chains with a finger and they vanished. He carefully lifted the blade and smiled insanely.  
  
"I accept the mission." was all he said and Boris gave a laugh.  
  
"Well done, you will make us proud."  
  
Kurai stayed close to the wall and sighed. Tyler knew he was there, but didn't bother to announce so.  
  
'Black Dranzer, one of the 4 legendary bitbeasts. The lord of fire, with you by my side, no one will stop us.' Tyler thought and smiled.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: Ohh. . . . . . spooky, ain't it? Lol. Not too many reviews, oh well. I'll still write for the heck of it. 


	3. Invitation

Chapter 3  
  
"Yes! I knew it!" Tyson yelled out smiling, in his hand he held a letter, from the BBA about a tournament.  
  
"I knew they wouldn't forget me!" He grinned insanely.  
  
"Before or after you freaked out?" Kenny wanted to know. Tyson shrugged it off.  
  
"You got one too right chief?" He said suddenly thinking of something. Kenny nodded and Tyson grinned.  
  
"Good, it's just not the same without you dude, by the way have you seen-" he began but was cut off.  
  
"HEY! You guys!!" Max yelled running down the hills.  
  
"Well speak of the devil." The blue haired youth said smiling. Kenny waved, unfortunately Max lost his footing and the rest of the way on the hill was rolled down.  
  
"Nice landing dude" Tyson muttered.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Now will you get OFF ME?!?!?!?" He yelled out and Max smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What's this?" the young male asked. The mailman shrugged and walked away. He sighed and opened the letter.  
  
'To the reader  
  
This is to inform you that a tournament is being held in Canada, Edmonton, Alberta. It is requested that you be there, enclosed is a ticket for your plane, you leave on Monday, June 16, from Tokyo to Edmonton. A limousine will be there to take you to the airport.  
  
Sincerely the BBA'  
  
'Must be slipping' he thought, 'they actually found me. Oh well.' He smiled, then he walked away his white scarf whipping in the air, Kai went into the building getting ready to travel.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Wow Ray, you get to go to Canada! I hear that it's almost as cold there as it is in the mountains."  
  
"I know Maria." Ray replied smiling. He put the letter back into the envelop and stuffed it into the folds of his jacket.  
  
"Win one for us okay?" Lee asked.  
  
"No prob." The black haired youth replied steadily.  
  
"Tell me about the foods they have there when you get back." Ray laughed and promised Gary that he would, Kevin just stared.  
  
"I envy you. You get to see so many new things."  
  
"You will too." Everyone turned around to find a young man standing there. He had black hair with gold streaks in it, and was tall and lean.  
  
"Yes?" Ray muttered uncertain of this event.  
  
"This is for the white tigers." The male said and handed Lee an envelope, he took it and opened it with trembling fingers. He drew out the letter and 4 tickets. Then smiled and said to the stranger.  
  
"Thank you!" The male smiled, nodded, then walked away, Ray stared at him for a minute then turned back to Lee.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're invited to the tournament!!" Kevin yelled out.  
  
"This is great!" Maria shouted and suddenly thought of something. "Will the elders let us go?"  
  
"They'd better, this is a once an a lifetime opportunity!!!" Lee muttered determined.  
  
"Awesome, now we all get to go!" Ray said in a grin and they all yelled at once.  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to West Edmonton mall, we're here live at the grand building where the rules will be explained. This is Brad Best and AJ Topper! So AJ, who's here today?" The anonymous voices sounded throughout the arena where many teams stood awaiting the announcement of where the tournament would be held. Among them were many familiar faces to Tyson.  
  
"Ray!!" Max called out to their teammate.  
  
"Hey dude, man I'm so glad your here. The team just isn't the same without you, and speaking of team. Where's out beloved leader, mister grouch."  
  
"Mister grouch is away, in his place is your truly." A voice sounded behind Tyson and he spun to face a very stern faced Kai.  
  
"K-Kai! G-great to see you buddy!"  
  
"Save it." Kai hissed, then grinned. "How you doin champ?" Tyson grinned.  
  
"Bored, it's just not the same without you. No one criticize everything I do. Except Kenny, he's always at me with his lecture  
  
'Make sure you chew before you swallow!' ARGH!!! It's so annoying." Everyone burst out laughing but it was cut short but a few unexpected faces.  
  
"OLIVER?!?!?!" All 5 (Except Kai of course.) yelled out.  
  
"Hey guys." The green haired youth greeted them with a smile.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Tyson stuttered.  
  
"Same as you last time I checked." All of them spun around to find Anreikai, looking as usual, smug. Behind him they saw Robert and Johnny as well.  
  
"The majestics?! What are they doing here?!" Max demanded.  
  
"We were invited by someone to attend this tournament. Naturally we were going to refuse, but at the prize offer, we couldn't pass it up." Robert replied to Max's outburst.  
  
"Prize?" Kai murmured.  
  
"Probably money." Kenny muttered. Robert shook his head.  
  
"If it were money then we wouldn't have come, it's supposedly an unbeatable bitbeast."  
  
"Who's hosting this thing anyway?" Johnny demanded loudly.  
  
"Dunno." Michael muttered.  
  
"All Starz?!?!?!" Tyson gasped out. Emily grinned.  
  
"You thought we wouldn't come? Of course, after all, you can never have too much data. Hi Kenny." She said turning to the brown haired boy.  
  
"Hi Emily." He said quickly blushing.  
  
"Oh boy. . . . ." Tyson muttered.  
  
"Attention Beybladers!!" A voice called out, everyone turned to see Jazzman standing on a platform.  
  
"Will all tournament entries please enter the building and follow the banners. Single file please, and have your invitations ready at the door." Everyone stepped in Tyson and friends walked in and handed the letter to the people at the door. Suddenly there was a great commotion.  
  
"Bladebreakers, you are to follow me." A lady said and led them away from the mainstream of people. They were put in a separate room to wait and after about 5 minutes were called out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Jazzman stood high above the skating rink with microphone in hand as usual.  
  
"Welcome! Now the rules of this tournament are simple. Each day the battle will be held in a different location, so each day you are to report to the front gate at 1:00pm for instructions. Today's battle will be held here in this ice rink!" Murmurs of disbelief went through the crowd. He waited for them to subside before beginning again.  
  
"And now with that cleared, the prize will be the title of 'best beyblader' in the world! And an ultra powerful bitbeast! With that out of the way let's meet your most worthy opponents! The world champion team, the Bladebreakers!!!" Cheers erupted throughout the area and Jazzman waited for them to subside before calling them out.  
  
"First off is Ray!! He came from a secluded village, and now he's on a world champion team! Let's hear it for Ray!" The black haired youth stepped onto the ice with ease and walked across it with a few waves to the crowd. He stood in the middle and gave a few more waves while smiling.  
  
"Next up is the 'd' in defense! Max!" Max ran out onto the ice and skidded onto it with a large grin and a laugh. He stopped next to Ray and waved both hands at the crowd.  
  
"Next is the captain of the team! Stern and mysterious as always, watch out for this guy! Let's hear it for KAI!!!" As usual Kai just stepped onto the ice all cool looking, with a straight mouth and annoyed look. He just walked up and stood next to his teammates which were staring at him with curious looks. Ray smiled and Max just shrugged.  
  
"And last up is the world champion!!! Everyone knows TYSON!!!!!" As the blue haired youth ran out onto the ice the audience cheered the loudest and he smiled. Stopping next to Ray he waved enthusiastically and grinned with a touch of ego in it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So that's him huh?" Tyler asked Lessa, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"he may not look like much, but if he could defeat Tala, then he's someone to be reckoned with." Tyler nodded. Striker stood next to them and smiled. He looked almost like Max, except taller and with an older brother touch around him. Kurai sat on the ledge looking at Tyson and his team standing there.  
  
'It begins.' He thought, 'Let's hope it won't cause the world to end.'  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. SO LAY OFF!!!!!!!!! I really hate these things!!!!!!! Lol. 


	4. The Tournament Begins

Chapter 4  
  
"So who do we fight first?" Tyson asked walking up to the board. Taking turns every team drew a ball with a number on it out of a box. The Bladebreakers went first and they got a number 1.  
  
Lee drew for the White Tigers, and got a 3. The majestics drew a 5 while the All Starz got a 6. The other numbers were taken by other teams.  
  
"Tsunami?" Tyson murmured to Kenny, he nodded.  
  
"They come from Victoria, British Columbia's capital. Based on their name I think they're a water type based team." Kai nodded in agreement. They drew an 7, while another foreign team drew the number 8.  
  
"Tyrants, that's a weird name." Ray muttered. Kenny shrugged.  
  
"They're just basically a team that came from Winnipeg. Nothing big." The White Tigers got to face a team called 'Slayers' and Tyson sighed.  
  
"Whoever draws last, is the team we face." Kai whispered and Max nodded. Jazzman called out the name.  
  
"Will a member of the 'Black Falcons' step up?" A youth stepped up and Ray stared, it was the same guy who had come to the village. He drew out the number 2 as expected. The worker nodded and wrote the name down on the board.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Pairings:  
  
1. Bladebreakers  
  
2. Black Falcons  
  
3. White Tigers  
  
4. Slayers  
  
5. Majestics  
  
6. All Starz  
  
7. Tsunami  
  
8. Tyrants  
  
"Make one note, this tournament is determined by points, so that means that even if you lose, you have a  
  
chance of still winning, and you won't be booted out until the finals. To make it clearer here's how it works;  
  
If you win a battle you get +1, and if you lose a battle you get a -1. Our system keeps track of what battles you win and lose. So say you had 3 points.  
  
You win one, that would give you 4 points.  
  
Then you lose a battle. You would lose a point which would give you 3 points again. The 2 teams with the most points will go to the finals."  
  
"Let's do this." Tyson said smiling, the other's nodded, and stepped into the rink. So did the other team.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Kurai will go first, don't show them your true power, save it in case we have to battle them again." Tyler instructed them, they nodded. The silver haired youth stood and walked up to the arena and stood there.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Up to it Ray?" Tyson asked, he nodded and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"The match will be between Kurai of the Falcons, and Ray of the breakers! So let's have the stats AJ!" Brad yelled out.  
  
"Well Brad, let's take a look at Kurai, he's pretty good considering his age. With an  
  
Attack ****  
  
Defense ***  
  
Special ******  
  
he's almost unbeatable. Now Ray seems to have gotten better with the past year. His stats have literally SKYROCKETED!  
  
Attack ****  
  
Defense ***  
  
Special ***  
  
"So let's get on with it!" Brad called out. Jazzman began the countdown.  
  
"3! . . . . . . . . . . 2! . . . . . . . . . . . . 1! Let it rip!!!"  
  
Ray pulled the cord out of his shooter and his blade shot forward. Kurai did likewise and his blade shot into the wall. They circled each other when Ray broke in.  
  
"How about we stop playing this kid's play and get serious! Drigger!! Attack!" He called out and his blade struck forward. Kurai, instead of falling back, disappeared and reappeared right beside the spot it had been in.  
  
"What?!" Ray cried out in surprise.  
  
"You're right, let's end this!" Kurai said with a smirk on his face the called out to his bitbeast.  
  
"Draconian!!" Green light shined, and before Ray knew it he was facing the image of a 10 foot long dragon. It stared at him with eyes that shined with contempt.  
  
"End it!" He yelled and the dragon rose straight up in a smooth line, it suddenly flipped back down and shot straight down right at his beyblade. The form became a streak of green and as it struck the ground the entire arena shook with the impact. Ray yelled out loud as a wave of chipped ice swept over him, he covered his face with his arms and as the dust settled Ray looked at the arena and gasped. There was a giant hole the size of a crater. His blade was still in the jagged ice, and Kurai's still spun like it's life depended on it. Kurai held a hand out palm down to the ice and the blade jumped into his hand. With a look at Ray he murmured so that only Ray could hear him.  
  
"I win."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: I know the stats aren't the same as the ones in the show, I can't remember what they are, so let's just say they changed. *Apachoo. . . . . . *My weird little word, pronounced A-pa-chew 


	5. Round Two, plans of treachery

Chapter 5  
  
"I. . . . I don't believe it!" Tyson stuttered out.  
  
"That guy beat Ray in a second!" Max whispered, he was gaping and Kai, well. . . . . was Kai. The youth was still stern faced but the wheels in his head were turning.  
  
'There's more to this team then we know' Kai thought as Ray walked back to his team, his head down.  
  
"I'm . . . . . sorry guys. I let you down." Max sighed, then put a grin on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, we can still win this."  
  
"Max is right Ray, don't worry about it, we underestimated them." Tyson pitched in and Ray smiled at them.  
  
"Thanks, you guys are the greatest."  
  
"I said let me go!! I'm part of the team!!" A voice called out, and everyone looked towards the gate where they saw Kenny being hassled by guards.  
  
"You can't go in!" One of them said.  
  
"Chief!" Tyson yelled running up, the guards looked at him.  
  
"Do you know him?" Another guard demanded. When Tyson nodded his head they blushed.  
  
"Er. . . . . sorry about that then." The first muttered and they walked away.  
  
"Yeesh." Kenny muttered before turning back to his teammates. "Take a look at this!" And he opened up his laptop.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked observing the screen of charts.  
  
"While Ray and Kurai were battling I had Dizzi check the power levels. This is Ray's power level." He pointed to a blue bar on the screen and it read 'level 29'  
  
"And this is Kurai's power level." He pointed to a red bar that read 'level 45'  
  
"It's no wonder you lost. He was way stronger then Drigger." Tyson stared.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'Just that one kid beat Ray so easily. But he's the youngest out of that team. What if he's also the least experienced, in that case, the other's would be supercharged. Then what?' Tyson wondered as he observed the other team. He recognized Kurai from the other day, and was surprised to see him on a beyblade team. He frowned, then sighed. This was going to be a LONG day.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good job Kurai, Lessa? You're up next. If they send out Max, then tie with him. If they send out Tyson, lose on purpose." Lessa raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and replied standing up  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Up to it?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Max yelled in reply, he jogged up to the newly fixed arena, that last battle had totaled it. When he got up to the platform, he stared. There was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, she smiled and offered him a hand.  
  
"Good luck, okay?" Max nodded and shook her hand, she walked back to her side of the arena and took out her launcher.  
  
"Let's check the stats while they prepare." Brad called out.  
  
"Right on dude," AJ replied. "Now Max is always one to play defense, so make sure you brought a hammer, you're going to need it to crack this shell.  
  
Attack **  
  
Defense ****  
  
Special ***  
  
But if you're into beauty, you should really check out Lessa! But even though she may look fragile, she's like a snake, cool, but deadly.  
  
Attack ****  
  
Defense **  
  
Special ***  
  
So with that out of the way, let the Jazzman do his stuff!"  
  
"Are you ready?!" He yelled out, both bladers nodded and he counted down.  
  
"3! . . . . . . . . 2! . . . . . . . . . . 1!"  
  
"Let it rip!!" Lessa and Max called out at the same time, they both launched and much like Ray's battle, they circled each other.  
  
"Flamewing!! Let's heat this up!" Lessa yelled out, and Max stared at her beyblade as it flared red, then a giant bird came out. It was more like a hawk with it's feathers all pointed and sharp, the tail was long, and flowing. Kind of like silk. Max gaped, then smiled and called out his own bitbeast.  
  
"Draciel!!" The center of his blade lit up and Draciel rose up in all it's glory. "Defense maneuver!" he called out and the blade glowed white around the edges. Lessa's blade attacked, and was ricocheted back.  
  
"A good defense is a good offense!" Max commented grinning. Lessa grinned.  
  
"Flamewing! Use fire shot!" Her beyblade glowed red, then it shot forward in a straight line towards his blade. It moved so fast that a line of fire was left in it's wake.  
  
"What?!" Max gasped out and the next thing anyone saw, was that when the blades collided, a bright flash of white light erupted into the stadium, and with a small click, both blades landed out.  
  
"I. . . . . I don't believe this! It's a tie!" Jazzman announced. Max sighed and Lessa pretended to look surprised. She then smiled and picked up her blade.  
  
"Hey!" she called to the retreating back of Max.  
  
"Huh?" He turned around and saw her standing there smiling.  
  
"You're a pretty good blader!" Max smiled.  
  
"You too!" She grinned and walked back to her team.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good job." Tyler told her as she sat down.  
  
"No sweat." Lessa replied but her thoughts said otherwise  
  
'Could I have really beaten him if I wanted to? Somehow, I think it would be a lot harder then Tyler thinks. Those kids just have something. . . . . . . . it's not the fact that they work together. . . . . . . they just have something. I need to know what.'  
  
"Ready Striker? Let Tyson win this one okay?" Tyler instructed the youth.  
  
"But the it'll be a tie!" He protested.  
  
"That's the way I want it, this way. I get the chance to rattle their nerves. I want them to know who they're facing." Striker sighed but nodded his head. He stood up and walked towards the platform.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's like no matter what I did, it felt like she was the one in control." Max told the others. Tyson stared, then smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm up next so we'll see how this goes."  
  
"Just know that if you win this, then it'll be a tie, which means I'll probably have to battle too." Kai remarked and Kenny nodded. Tyson shrugged it off.  
  
"This won't be too hard."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Keep your guard up Tyson." Kurai whispered. "Because even after the tiger is defeated, it can still bite hard."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, so GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starlet: Hmmmm, what to do? What to do? Oh well, have fun reading my stories!!!! 


	6. In the end, Darkness is colored black

Chapter 6  
  
"Welcome back to West Edmonton Mall, we're live at the ice palace in and are about to commence the third round." Brad yelled out to the arena. "So tell our viewers what's happened so far AJ."  
  
"Well Brad, so far things have been hectic! The first match between Ray and Kurai, ended up with the 10 year old winning! Our second match between Max and Lessa, has finished on a tie, and now we're waiting for the third match to begin, the teams have chosen their players, and now they're stepping up! From the Falcons, comes Striker!" Cheers went out as the blonde haired youth stepped onto the platform and waved at the audience.  
  
"And his opponent, is the world champion!!! Give it up for Tyson!!" Cheers exploded throughout the stadium and Tyson ran out onto the ice waving his arms in a grin. Suddenly he slipped and slid the rest of the way to the arena.  
  
"Tyson!" Max yelled out sweatdropping. Kai stared at the youth sliding on his back.  
  
"Oh boy. . . . ." Ray sighed and sat down on the bench with a defeated look. Kenny just shook his head and opened his laptop.  
  
"About time." Dizzi muttered. Kenny sighed.  
  
"Cut to the chase Dizzi and tell us what you can about Striker okay?" He ordered.  
  
"Bossy today aren't we? Okay, one minute." Meanwhile, Jazzman and the others were about to begin.  
  
"Okay AJ, you know what to do!"  
  
"Do I ever, okay. First up is Striker, he may not look like much but don't worry, when his bitbeast is through with you, you won't have to worry about seeing! His stats a pretty high, so he's no rookie!  
  
Attack ***  
  
Defense **  
  
Special *****  
  
Now Tyson seems to have boosted his defense up a bit, but still keep all his fire power!  
  
Attack ****  
  
Defense **  
  
Special ***  
  
So with that out of the way, let's turn it over to the Jazzman!"  
  
"Are you ready?!" A nod from Striker who looked glum and Tyson who glared.  
  
"3! . . . . . . . 2!. . . . . . . . . 1! Let it rip!" Tyson launched and so did Striker. Their blades careened off the side of the dish and continued to spin in a circle. Tyson tried to attack but fast as the wind, Striker dodged it. Then he began to cycle the edge of the dish trapping Tyson in the middle.  
  
"Argh!! I have enough of this! Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane attack!!" Tyson yelled out and his bitbeast rose out, bared it's claws and gazed at Striker. The blonde haired youth, instead of backing away just stared and smiled.  
  
"Windstreak! Attack!" His blade dove in at Tyson's but Dragoon moved out of the way and Striker's blade dove into the spiraling hurricane instead. It was spun around in the tornado and Tyson called out the final blow.  
  
"Finish it!" He yelled and Dragoon batted the thing right down onto Striker's feet. The youth shrugged, picked up the blade and left without another word.  
  
Tyson stared, that seemed almost too easy . . . . . . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Good job Striker."  
  
"Whatever, I hate losing. Even if it's on purpose." He muttered and Tyler just smirked. Jazzman was listening to the receiver in his ear and nodded his head.  
  
"Well folks we seem to have a tie here, and the committee has decided that since both teams have a substitute. Both substitutes will battle in a tie-breaker. And as an added bonus, this entire ice rink has now been deemed the bey-stadium, which means that if anyone wants to win, they have to stop the other blade from spinning.  
  
"I knew it." Kai muttered, he stood without question and walked out to the arena. Tyler gave a grin that sent chills down your back and strolled up the steps and stood parallel from Kai.  
  
"Well take a look at this folks." Brad called out, as usual from his anonymous spot. "Not only have we got the substitutes of both teams out here, but we've also got the teams' captains too!"  
  
"No kidding Brad." AJ replied. "Let's check the stats.  
  
Tyler is one awesome dude, but will he be a hero today or a zero?  
  
Attack ****  
  
Defense ***  
  
Special ****  
  
And taking a look at Kai, let's just say that Tyler has his work cut out for him.  
  
Attack ****  
  
Defense ****  
  
Special ***  
  
So with that done let's commence!"  
  
"3! . . . . . . 2! . . . . . . .1! Begin!!"  
  
Kai shot his blade with a side launch, as Tyler did an aerial launch, Kai got more accuracy, while Tyler got more power in his launch.  
  
"Let's end this." Kai said in a challenging voice. "You have the honor of being defeated by my newest attack. Dranzer! Rapid Fire!!" Kai's blade lit up and before you could say 'bitbeast' Dranzer floated above his beyblade, the blade rose into the air and glowed red, before the whole blade was enveloped in a bright red light. Suddenly the light shot off the blade and pelted the ice like fire darts. Tyler moved through these with ease, then smirked.  
  
"You think it's going to be that easy? I don't think so. Before thinking that you've won check out my bitbeast. *Black* Dranzer!!"  
  
"What?!" Kai gasped out in shock.  
  
"Black Dranzer?!" Kenny shouted, Max gaped like a beached fish, and Tyson stood like he'd just heard his execution.  
  
"How did he get Black Dranzer?" Ray wanted to know.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So Kai, meet my newest friend." Tyler hissed to the youth, Kai was too busy staring at the black bird circling the air above his opponent.  
  
"Black Dranzer!! Fire storm!!" Tyler called out and the great bird gave an ear splitting shriek, dove in at Kai's blade . . . . . . . . and struck it dead on the center. The impact caused a circular ring of red to go out, the ring surrounded the blade easily and the colored line suddenly burst into a wall of flame.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai yelled in panic.  
  
Tyler was about to destroy Kai's blade, bitbeast and all, when Kurai put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.  
  
"Enough." He murmured. "You have proven what you can do already." Tyler stared at Kurai, his turquoise eyes glaring with annoyance, then Tyler sighed and turned back to his opponent.  
  
'Black Dranzer, let him go. We have proven our selves.' He told his bitbeast with a thought. The bitbeast stopped then shrieked and Ty's blade knocked Kai's blade once more which stopped it from spinning.  
  
"Whoa!!" AJ called out. "The first match of our tournament and the Bladebreakers had LOST!!"  
  
"Who would have though this would happen to our newly made champions?" Brad commented as Kai walked of the ice with a face that looked like he'd seen hell and had just come back.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson murmured to the uncertain youth. Kai stared at him, and frowned.  
  
"Biovolt." He murmured. His team stared at him.  
  
"It's Biovolt, only they had Black Dranzer, so that team must be from there." Kenny nodded.  
  
"It's a valid assumption."  
  
"Look at mister technical." Dizzi commented.  
  
"Enough." Ray broke in. "Whatever they're doing here, it's probably no good. We should keep an eye on them." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Just watch out for Tyler." A voice commented and everyone spun around to find Kurai standing there, he looked like he'd just lost his bestfriend.  
  
"Hey Kurai, what's up?" Tyson asked his new acquaintance. Everyone stared at Tyson.  
  
"You trust him?" Kai demanded. Tyson nodded and replied  
  
"Sure, he warned me before that someone was after us." Kurai gaped, then looked away.  
  
"You trust me? Even after you found out that I'm from . . . . . ." He trailed off and Max walked up behind him to pat him on the back.  
  
"So what about Tyler?" Ray asked in a light voice. Kurai looked up startled, then sighed.  
  
"I can't talk long, if the other's find out I'm here then . . . . ." He didn't finish and he didn't have to. That unspoken threat loomed in the air. Kurai shook his head defiantly and looked up.  
  
"Tyler got a mission from Boris."  
  
"Boris?!" Kenny yelled out. Kurai nodded.  
  
"Just goes to show that the most old cockroaches are the hardest to step on and squish." Kai muttered with a grim smile.  
  
"What's the mission?" Tyson wanted to know. Kurai gulped.  
  
"To. . . . . . . . . . to destroy the Bladebreakers. Permanently."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: Next chappie up soon, EUCK! I hate that taste of toothpaste on your lips. Blegh!! If your wondering why I have toothpaste on my mouth is because I'm about to go to bed. 11:44pm. Ah well, goodnight! 


	7. Falcon

Chapter 7  
  
Tyler leaned against the wall of the waiting room, Lessa and Striker were arguing about something, he didn't bother to find out what. Kurai had vanished after the match, Tyler wasn't worried, Kurai always did this after a battle. He wondered if he should go after him. . . . . . no, he'd work it out on his own.  
  
'Why won't this feeling leave me alone?!' He thought annoyed. 'Even though I won the battle easily, I did everything I wanted to, and yet. . . . . . . . . . . . . . I feel like I didn't really win, like Kai had something I could never beat, and that he was teasing me.' He lifted his hand up and stared at it for a moment before his eyes widened in shock. It was trembling.  
  
'This is absurd! I'm . . . . . . . . . . I'm actually afraid, I'm afraid of them. I'm scared of the Bladebreakers.  
  
But why?!' He stared annoyed then stood straight and headed for the door, he left without giving an explanation to the others and slammed the door in his wake, leaving Lessa and Striker staring at the retreating view of the angry youth.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tyler launched the blade but for some reason, it just didn't feel right. Like he was beyblading with someone else's blade. He sighed and picked up the spinning blade, suddenly a thought struck him. Of course! That's why it felt wrong to hold it, he smiled. Black Dranzer, the name. It reminded him too much of Kai, the boy who was a weakling. He smiled and christened the bitbeast with a new name.  
  
"Falcon." He whispered, the center glowed red and Tyler laughed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So he's out to get us huh?" Tyson murmured pacing.  
  
"More then remove you, he wants to KILL you." Kurai corrected, Tyson stopped moving in pure shock.  
  
"Yeah right, I'd like to see him try." Kai snorted and stood up, he walked out of the room slamming the door. Tyson moved to follow but Ray stopped him.  
  
"He needs some time alone. Let him be." Max nodded and Tyson sighed, then pouting he slumped down on the couch and muttered one word in pure annoyance.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So what about you guys? How did Tyler get Black Dranzer? And why are you helping us anyway?" Max wanted to know, Kurai shook his head.  
  
"I'm helping you because. . . . . . something about you tells me that you can help me." The others stared and he replied to their wandering gazes.  
  
"You see. . . . I've never really known family. I was raised into the abbey from birth, I can't even remember my mother. I'm not even sure I HAVE a mother."  
  
"What?!" Max cried out. "That's ridiculous. Everyone's got a mother." He scorned, Kurai was already shaking his head.  
  
"No one in Biovolt is sure if they have a mother." He murmured to them, Kenny stared, then whispered "How come?" Kurai looked at them, gave another sigh and began his tale.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"For years now, I can't remember how long. Biovolt continued it's work, but in hiding. They still brought in children, but the ones they brought in were usually from the streets, or from an orphanage. Believe it or not, me and Tyler came from the same place. But they weren't getting enough kids one year, and the kids they DID get were poor, and as they put it 'unfit' to train. That's when Boris decided to play god. He. . . . . . . . . . he began to create cybernetic beings, robots basically, made to be the perfect beybladers. He also created this chemical which is supposed to enhance a human's abilities, he gave it to a select few. Only four." He stopped, and stared at the ground.  
  
"The Black Falcons . . . . . ." Ray breathed out with realization. Max stared and Tyson gaped. Kurai only nodded, the youth felt hot pinpricks in his eyes. Max did what anyone should have done and patted the ten year old on the back gently. Kurai looked at him with gratitude.  
  
"Please don't blame Tyler for his actions. He had it tougher then me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"I at least knew my parents, and they loved me. Tyler though, he knew his parents, but I almost wish he didn't. His parents abandoned him when he was 4. He lived on the streets for about 3 years, when he was 7 he got put into a home, mainly because he caused too much trouble on the streets. Ty went through about. . . . . . 8 or 9 foster homes before Boris took him in. The others are pretty much the same. Striker's family was killed by a car accident. His parents and his older sister. Lessa, she was an orphan when her mom died of leukemia, her father just left them when it got too tough. In short we've all had a rough life, but the one who had it the toughest was Ty. He's never known love, compassion, or anything like that. He's only known pain, sorrow, basically the negative feelings." Silence took the room before Tyson broke it with a sigh.  
  
"This sounds like some cheesy soap opera." Everyone glared, then Kurai broke out laughing.  
  
"You're right! It does. Man, and I hate those things, you always want to punch someone's lights out."  
  
"That's so true!" Max replied in fits of laughter. The tension lightened and Kurai smiled. Now he knew what they had that the Falcons didn't. They had something everyone in Biovolt longed for. Freedom, and happiness.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit!!" Tyler yelled out. He still couldn't get that feeling out of his head, the feeling that Kai had bested him, and Tyler Paladin hated to be bested at anything. He felt something at the back of his neck and spun around. He saw the shadow growing on the wall and he sighed. Maybe choosing to come to the parking lot in front of the Fantasy Land hotel *wasn't* such a great idea. . . . .  
  
He saw the hair, the clothes and knew it was the first and last person he wanted to see right now. Kai. The youth would want to know why Tyler had Black Dranzer, or as Tyler now called him; Falcon. Explaining would be a pain, and if he didn't' explain it was most likely that Kai would figure it out for himself. However, talking to Kai might help explain this weird feeling. As expected Kai stepped out into plain view, which said two things.  
  
One; I want to talk.  
  
Two; I'm pissed  
  
Tyler sighed as he brought up his launcher and ripped the cord out of the shooter, the blade shot forward, bounced off the wall leaving a dent, and landed in a smooth spin. Tyler smiled and raised his hand, palm down. The blade shot forward and jumped into his hand with a neat *thunk* and click. He turned to the now stern faced youth standing on the gravel.  
  
"What do you want?" Tyler demanded irritably. Kai walked down the steps and stood only about 2 feet away from the black haired youth.  
  
"I want to know, why you let my team win those battles, and what you're up to."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	8. Round 2 begins

There's ALGEBRA in this! Actually it's pretty easy. Oh well. Try not to be too revolted.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Mommy?" The little boy stumbled to catch up to her.  
  
"Don't follow me anymore." She ordered him harshly. He stared up at her face in confusion and hurt.  
  
"But-" He sniffled. She frowned in disgust.  
  
"Stop that. You're always whining and sniveling. It's childish and embarrassing to me." Her words made him flinch as if they were brandishing a whip.  
  
"I'm s-sorry." He whispered tearfully.  
  
"You're always saying that you're sorry. It's stupid. Go away."  
  
"Where can I go?"  
  
"Somewhere that isn't near me. Go away brat!" She yelled angrily when she saw him running after her. Turning she slapped him hard on the face. He stumbled back and tripped over his feet. Now tears were pouring out of his turquoise eyes.  
  
"Pathetic. You don't deserve to live" She spat and walked away. The boy stood up, but didn't follow. He felt lonely, it was 2 hours later when a woman finally found him, standing all alone in an alley.  
  
"What's wrong sweety?" She asked kindly. She stretched a hand out and was about to touch his shoulder gently, when he flinched away.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked mildly.  
  
"Leave me. Please." He whispered. She stared, the youth was trying to make his voice cold, it wasn't working. It still held that tone of childish innocence.  
  
"How old are you honey?"  
  
"5." He whispered.  
  
"C'mon. Lets go get you something to eat. You look too skinny." She said kindly as she took his hand, he stared, then began to trot after her, a shaky smile on his face. "After that we can find your mommy." She told him as they stepped out into the sun. He stiffened.  
  
*Don't follow me anymore!*  
  
"Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" The woman bent down to look as his face.  
  
*Go away brat!*  
  
He shivered and slowly released her hand from his grip.  
  
*Pathetic. You don't deserve to live.*  
  
"I don't deserve to live. . . ." He whispered quietly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't deserve to LIVE!" He screamed and bolted.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" She called after him, he ignored it. She chased after him, he ran on. Normally, an adult would have run laps around a kid as tiny as he was, but the boy was driven by something else, hate. Not at his mother, but at himself. He was too weak, that's why his mother left him. He was scrawny, puny, a little nobody. After a strait hour of running he plopped down onto a bench in a park. His breath was coming out in ragged gasps. Mind set he looked up at the now clouding sky, puffs of rain clouds were beginning to cover the stars.  
  
'I'll get stronger. Then you won't be ashamed of me.' He said quietly, making a vow to his long gone mother. The boy sighed and stood up, he didn't notice that tiny little card sticking out of his pocket, it had written on it;  
  
Name: Tyler Paladin  
  
Age: 5  
  
Birthdate: October 9th, 1989  
  
Parents: Unknown  
  
Home Address: Unknown  
  
He slowly walked away, he needed to find a shelter for the night. Slowly, hands in his pocket. He walked away thinking;  
  
'I promise. For you, I'll be stronger.'  
  
I'll be stronger. . . . . .  
  
"Tyler!" Lessa shook the mumbling youth awake.  
  
"Wha-?!" He sat up right in his bed. He hadn't even bothered to undress before plopping onto his bed.  
  
"You were having a nightmare, or something. You kept mumbling 'I'll be stronger' of something." Striker commented looking spooked. "God, don't do that again. You scared the hell out of me. Say, why did you come back to the hotel room so late last night?" The blonde wondered lightly. Tyler stared for a minute. Last night?  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"What makes you think I let your team win those battles?" Tyler wanted to know smirking.  
  
"At first I thought I was being paranoid, but then Max said something, about Lessa being in total control of that battle. That was when my thoughts were confirmed." Kai declared. Tyler laughed.  
  
"You're smarter then I thought Kai. Alright, the only reason was to show you how powerful we are. That we are in total control." He said grinning. Kai stared.  
  
"Save your lines for a B graded movie." The youth spat and walked away. Tyler stared at the youth still smiling.  
  
'Kai.' He thought. 'You have no idea what's going to happen you and your team.'  
  
~ End ~  
  
The fact that Kai hadn't even asked about Falcon was weird. Maybe he had already figured it out. Oh well. Tyler glanced at his watch. 7:00 am. Hmm, he'd slept in today. Tyler stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into a black pair of jeans and a red shirt. Putting a smooth black vest over his shoulders, Tyler smiled and walked out the door. His team following closely. Kurai stared at Tyler's back. He'd been so different when he was young. So different, as if he was someone else entirely.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Get in here!" The man yelled angrily. "That's the ninth home you've been kicked out of. Why don't you behave like a good little boy?!" He demanded. The brown haired boy shook his head violently and tried to break away. Kurai stared at this scene from the corner he sat in.  
  
"I don't care! LET GO OF ME!" He yelled. Kurai looked at him. Why did he fight? He couldn't have a life any worse then his could he? To watch your parents die in front of you. That smell of burning flesh would stay etched in Kurai's mind forever. The man sighed and let the boy go, the boy in turn stomped away. He came into the room that Kurai was in and didn't bother to look at him. Suddenly the boy fell to the floor and lay there on his back. His chest was heaving, he was biting his lip as if to stop from crying.  
  
"A family is something I don't deserve." He whispered out. Kurai stared at the boy. He seemed to be about 4 years older. The boy sighed and turned over on his stomach. Getting up, the boy looked around the room and saw Kurai. His eyes widened. Kurai huddled farther into the corner, as if it would hide him.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" The boy asked. Kurai shook his head. The boy sighed.  
  
"Lost your parents too huh? I bet they didn't abandon you like mine did. What's your name?" He asked. Kurai stared. It had been a week since he had come here, Kurai hadn't talked to anyone. Many of the adults left it as shock. The boy waited. Kurai shook his head.  
  
"You can talk right?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow. Kurai nodded. The boy sighed again. "My name's Tyler. Tyler Paladin. I prefer Ty if it's all the same. You?" Kurai stared. Then smiled. Something about Ty called him, like as if the pain they felt was one in the same. Kurai got up and walked over.  
  
"My name is Kurai."  
  
~ End ~  
  
"It's day two of the tournament. Now lets see who's here today." AJ yelled from atop the stadium in his secret little place.  
  
"Here come the contestants. There's the Bladebreakers, they don't look to thrilled at all." Brad said calmly.  
  
"Well after yesterday's loss I would think I wouldn't be too happy either."  
  
"Man, I can't believe it. One loss and everyone thinks that we're going to lose everything." Tyson said angrily. Kai said nothing, he was thinking as usual. Max was staring hard at Draciel while Ray was staring around. Looking for any sign of the others. Half an hour later the friends were sitting in the food court. Food was free to beyblade tournament competitors. Tyson was wolfing down all he could as usual. The others were thinking and weren't very hungry.  
  
"So you guys lost too huh?" Ray asked the All Starz. Michael sighed.  
  
"Thanks for rubbing my nose in it Ray." He said sternly. Max smiled.  
  
"You may still make it to the finals." He said quietly. "You heard what Jazzman said, the two teams with the highest points make it to the finals." Emily nodded.  
  
"Which is why we must double our efforts." She said quietly and began to type on her laptop. Robert smiled.  
  
"You put up a wonderful fight. Truly worthy of a warrior of your class." The youth commented. Eddy smiled.  
  
"You'd better believe it!"  
  
~~~  
  
"So how will this work?" Tyson asked as they gathered around the front of the entrance. Jazzman stepped up, microphone in hand.  
  
"Here's how this'll work. The winners of yesterdays matches will be put into column A. The losers in column B. What will happen is that we will hold A matches in one section, B in another. The next day we shall switch. Now. Will these teams step up for the drawing. Black Falcons!" Tyler and his team stepped up calmly and swiftly, not one of them grinning. Kurai stared at Tyson in the eye as he passed. Tyson nodded.  
  
"The team Tsunami, White Tigers, and the Majestics." The three other teams stepped up smiling and waving. Except for Robert and his team, but that was normal for them. Tyson stared at the Black Falcons who didn't smile, in fact, they barely moved. It they weren't breathing, you would've thought they had died on their feet.  
  
"Black Falcons, draw first." Jazzman said and Tyler walked up. He slowly fished out a white ball with the number 'A3' on it. White Tigers received 'A1' and the Majestics 'A2'. The only team left, the Tsunamis were given 'A4'. After that, the A column headed towards the pool, while Column B stepped up to choose.  
  
"Bladebreakers." Kai stepped up and got a 'B2'. All Starz were given 'B4' and faced the Slayers who got 'B3'. Tyrants were given 'B1' being the only number left. They were sent off to the dolphin show area.  
  
~~~  
  
Column A  
  
Black Falcons vs. Tsunami  
  
White Tigers vs. Majestics  
  
Column B  
  
Bladebreakers vs. Tyrants  
  
Slayers vs. All Starz  
  
~~~  
  
"What the?!" Tyson yelled when they got there. The dolphin had been relocated to a large and vast pool. In the middle was a rectangle that had fencing around it. The rectangle had a bey-stadium on it and enough room for the beybladers to stand on.  
  
"Beware this stadium, the bowl is classic itself, but the problem is. Our loyal trainers will be on the side commanding the dolphin to do random tricks. You're job is to figure out the pattern and use it to your advantage cause every time the dolphin do a trick, the stadium will move. Alright. First team to battle. Breakers and Tyrants. Choose your representative and go." Tyson was up first, a red haired, short and stocky boy was his opponent. Jazzman signaled for them to go, Tyson's opponent was cocky, thinking that the champion had gotten soft in these times of victory. Tyson showed him how wrong he was, in two seconds flat the blade was out and Tyson had won. Ray was next, same result. It was only six seconds before Max had sent his opponent's blade spiraling out as well.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems our champions are back on their hotstreak. Too bad for the Tyrants, I'm sure you'll do better in your next matches." Brad commented. AJ continued.  
  
"The All Starz are up next, their opponents the Slayers." 3 minutes later, the Slayer's were done for. Apparently the All Starz had been doing some prepping. So let's see,  
  
Bladebreakers = (-1) + (+1) = 0  
  
All Starz = (-1) + (+1) = 0  
  
Slayers = (-1) + (-1) = -2  
  
Tyrants = (-1) + (-1) = -2  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson and his team were walking out of the dolphin area and were walking over to the pool when all the people streamed out the doors. Tyson sighed.  
  
"Guess we missed it." Tyson said dully and ran through the other doors which were marked 'IN'. Tyson gasped. Ray and the others came over and gaped. Kai only stared unwavering. The entire pool was evaporated into a gush of smoke. There was a large dent in the middle of the pool. Tyler stood there smiling lightly. Tyson gaped.  
  
"He was in a good mood today." Kurai commented from behind them. Tyson spun around.  
  
"He did that in a GOOD mood?!" Tyson croaked, his mouth had suddenly gone paper dry. Kurai nodded.  
  
"I wonder what will happen to that team and their beyblades. I heard them muttering, Ty scared them out of their wits, they're thinking of giving up beybladeing for good." Kurai walked up to the rail and leaned on the side. Tyson scowled.  
  
"He didn't have to go THAT far! What's wrong with him?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"He doesn't feel worry, of pain. Or even fear, he only feels hate and reject. I went searching through the government files." Kurai said suddenly. The others looked at him. He shrugged.  
  
"Hacked. Anyway, I went through a few files. They found Tyler's mom." He said quietly. Tyson stared.  
  
"And?" Kai asked quietly.  
  
"She said she never had a son, when they held up a picture of Tyler she said, and I quote;  
  
'I would never have a son that is weak like that boy'. You could tell by her face she was lying, she hated that picture, she must have been Tyler's mom. Later, she confessed to physical and verbal abuse to her son. She never said what her son's name was." Kurai was staring, face impassive. "I think he remembers what his mom was like. He hates himself for it. I heard him muttering in his sleep once.  
  
'I'll be stronger. I'll make you proud.' He just kept saying it over and over." Kurai muttered looking down at the ground. Tyson was gaping, Max just looking lost, Ray was stern faced.  
  
"It's no wonder he hated us then. He thinks we're weak." The raven haired youth said quietly. Kurai nodded, turning around he was about to reply when all of a sudden  
  
"KURAI!" A voice yelled. Kurai spun, Lessa and Striker stood on the walkway. Staring at him in anger. Kurai backed away.  
  
"Lessa! Striker! Wait! I can explain!" He said quickly. For the first time ever, Tyson saw Kurai scared. Ray stepped in between them, Max by his side.  
  
"If you're going to hurt him, you'll have to go through us." Max said, more bravely then he felt. Striker snorted.  
  
"Say that we actually fight you, do you think you'd win?" He asked sneering. Ray glared.  
  
"We may win or not."  
  
"But we will help a friend." Kenny said in a squeak. Striker stared for a moment. Silence. Then the blonde broke out laughing, it wasn't cruel or mean, it was just pure humor.  
  
"Good lord, that sounds sappy." He gasped out. Lessa was grinning.  
  
"Why the heck would we hurt Kurai? He's like a little brother to us." She said calmly. "I just wish he'd told us he was going on about Tyler's past. Was this the plan you were talking about?" She said turning to Kurai. The youth nodded and blushed.  
  
"Plan?" Kai asked turning to him. Kurai stared.  
  
"Well . . Like I said before. I've known Tyler since I was a kid, only 4 years old. I've felt like he's been an older brother since, but in the last few years. He's grown colder and colder."  
  
"Almost like ice." Lessa put in solemnly.  
  
"So I decided that if me, Lessa and Striker couldn't get him to his normal self-"  
  
"You'd get someone who knew what it was like and had succeeded in finding happiness." Kai said suddenly with realization. Kurai nodded.  
  
"You've betrayed your friends, then found out what real friendship was about." Kurai turned to Max.  
  
"You've fought against loved ones and still managed to stay together." He turned to Ray.  
  
"You fought against the will of your friends and village, then managed to right it all." Then he turned to Tyson. Silence.  
  
"You managed to do the impossible and beat Tala, you showed the world what friendship is really about! If you could show that to Ty. Then maybe he would. . . . ." Kurai trailed off. Striker nodded.  
  
"It's worth a try. We can't do anything, none of us has ever known what true friendship or happiness is. So we can't really do anything." Tyson nodded.  
  
"So you need our help to do this right?" The three nodded. Suddenly Striker burst out laughing once more.  
  
"GOD! We're in a soap opera! THIS IS too much sap even for ME!" He walked off cackling. Kurai shook his head.  
  
"He's having a moment." Lessa said grinning and staring after her friend's back. Turning to Tyson she said  
  
"Watch out, Tyler wants to sink his claws into you." She said quietly, then raced after Striker. Kurai smiled after him.  
  
"Get back soon and be careful Kurai!!" Lessa called out waving back to him. Kurai waved back.  
  
"Nice team you have." Max commented. Kurai blushed.  
  
"Yeah, they're really great. They understand how you feel too." He smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
On a balcony above the entrance to the pool Tyler stared at Kurai.  
  
'So, he's with the Bladebreakers." He thought smirking. 'So you've chosen to be a traitor. Fine by me, you're just another bug to squash Kurai.' He turned around and slid down the slide on his feet. They weren't wet, there was no water on the slides today. As he reached the bottom he jumped off and landed on the steps.  
  
"So, my team has betrayed me. oh well, I never needed them in the first place now did I?" He said looking at Falcon, the blade gleamed red. He laughed.  
  
'I'll show them, I'll show the world, that I'm the strongest. And I want the world to know that I don't need that stupid whore I once called mother.' He walked off, hands in his pockets.  
  
Black Falcons = 2  
  
Majestics = 2  
  
Bladebreakers = 0  
  
All Starz = 0  
  
White Tigers = 0  
  
Tsunami = 0  
  
Slayers = -2  
  
Tyrants = -2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot and the Black Falcons 


	9. The truth of Black Dranzer

Chapter I don't CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!  
  
"Alrighty!!" Jazzman proclaimed from the top of his stand. "Let's begin. It's the All Starz facing the BLADEBREAKERS! And Tyrants are facing Slayers. Let's get too it!"  
  
Bladebreakers vs. All Starz  
  
Tyrants vs. Slayers  
  
Column A  
  
Black Falcons vs. Majestics  
  
White Tigers vs. Tsunami  
  
Black Falcons = 2  
  
Majestics = 2  
  
Bladebreakers = 0  
  
All Starz = 0  
  
White Tigers = 0  
  
Tsunami = 0  
  
Slayers = -2  
  
Tyrants = -2  
  
"Push him ba-WHOP!" Tyson began, before a wave sent his platform for a loop. Michael gulped as his own footing rocked.  
  
"What kind of moron designed this anyway?!" The youth demanded.  
  
"So give us the low down AJ!" Brad called, once more from his anonymous place.  
  
"Well, so far, Max won his round against Emily, Ray lost his against Eddy, and now we're tied and waiting for the results of the battle between Tyson and Michael. Both are giving it their all! Tyson regained his balance, then grinned.  
  
"Go Dragoon!!" His blade flew towards Michael's, the two clashed, Dragoon roared as Trygle knocked him in the stomach, the dragon quickly wrapped it's claws around Trygle's wings and sent him flying up. Then followed after, and finished Michael with a headbutt, his blade went careening out of the stadium, right for the water. Tyson and Michael paled, if the blade was knocked into the water . . . . . then Trygle would-  
  
KER-SPLASH!  
  
Michael blanched. Tyson gasped.  
  
"I trust you'll be wanting this back?" Tyler asked, his smirk was purely evil. He was standing on . . . . . on the water. Michael's blade in his hand. The entire stadium had gone deadly quiet. Tyler shrugged and tossed the blade back at Tyson with a careless toss. His eyes were a glowing red.  
  
"By the way." He commented as he turned around.  
  
"What?" Tyson demanded quietly. Tyler laughed as he walked off, still on the water.  
  
"You might want to visit your friend Robert. He was my opponent. . . . . . . . . he's in the hospital." Tyson nearly fell off. Michael paled.  
  
"Robert . . . ." Max whispered, his face deadly pale. Ray dashed up to Tyler who was now on solid ground. His hand was fisted, his face in fury.  
  
"You BA- URK!" Ray suddenly felt searing pain in his stomach. Collapsing six feet away from Tyler, the youth turned to look at him.  
  
"Don't try that again Ray. Or you'll find the results quite different and more drastic." Tyler turned away, leaving the stunned Bladebreakers, and the one who was most stunned, was Kai. How had he brought Ray down . . . . . . without even touching him?  
  
~~~  
  
Black Falcons = 3  
  
Majestics = 1  
  
Bladebreakers = 1  
  
All Starz = -1  
  
White Tigers = 1  
  
Tsunami = -1  
  
Slayers = -1 (Winner)  
  
Tyrants = -3  
  
"We're dropping out."  
  
"WHAT??" Tyson screamed.  
  
"We have no choice, Robert is down, and Johnny isn't doing to good either." Oliver said motioning to his friend. Tyson looked at Robert, his face was covered in bandages, his hand wrapped heavily in white linen, Johnny looked like a pin cushion, there were needles in his arm and his forehead was wrapped heavily in bandages.  
  
"What happened?" Kenny whispered horrified. Anreikai sighed heavily.  
  
"The rest of that team played honorably, and fairly. But Tyler . . ."  
  
"It was like fighting a god." Oliver whispered. "His power was incredible, nothing Robert did could stop him, it seemed that every time Robert pushed him back one step, he gained three and was more powerful then ever!" Tyson paled. If Tyler was that strong, how could they beat him? Kai was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Then, Tyler's attack, I'm not sure what happened but . . . . suddenly, his blade flared red, and, there was this string around Robert's wrist, and Tyler's too!" Oliver declared. "And it seemed to be leading to the blades, Robert could feel it and all, but he couldn't get if off. Then, when Tyler attacked Griffolyon, I'm not quite sure . . . . . he attacked Griffolyon in the stomach, then suddenly Robert went white and clutched his stomach." Anreikai nodded.  
  
"Then, Tyler said that whatever Robert's bitbeast feels, he'll feel too. But it also worked the other way, cause when Robert attacked Tyler's blade, Tyler flinched and grabbed his arm, I could see it was red underneath, as if he'd just been hit there." Oliver looked down.  
  
"I remember his team, especially the white haired kid, they were all yelling at him to stop, but he wouldn't listen."  
  
"More like couldn't." Anreikai broke in, everyone looked at him.  
  
"What?" Kai demanded.  
  
"I'm serious, I saw something, while Robert was down, I don't know, it was an expression on Tyler's face, like realization of what he was doing, then he looked at me right in the eye, like he was begging for help." Anreikai then shivered. "Then it turned into the most evil of evil looks, and he went back to trashing Robert."  
  
"And where does Johnny being thrashed into oblivion come in?" Kai snapped. Anreikai looked at him appalled.  
  
"Well good morning to you sunshine." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Answer." Kai snapped. Oliver sighed.  
  
"Robert was down, and Tyler was about to launch a final attack, and Johnny ran up, I'd never seen him do anything like that before, he ripped the chord off of Robert's wrist, but his hand was still connected to it when Tyler attacked, the result, Johnny received the attack at full blown rage." Oliver shook his head sadly. Tyson scowled.  
  
"Tyler is going to pay."  
  
'I promise.' Kai thought echoing Tyson's threat.  
  
~~~  
  
"So what of the Majestics dropping out huh Brad?"  
  
"Well, after seeing yesterday's hourly trashing, I'd say they have a good reason."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Okay then, the next battles have been decided!!" Jazzman announced.  
  
Bladebreakers vs. White tigers  
  
Tsunami vs. Tyrants  
  
All Starz vs. Slayers  
  
Black Falcons vs. No game  
  
"And today's matches will all be held in the movie theater! Silver City!!" Jazzman announced.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, not bad. Anyone up for some popcorn?" Max joked lightly as he stood around the dish on the main floor. Ray shrugged.  
  
"Sure, but I'm worried about that thing over our heads." He said and pointed up. A red dragon stood was suspended on the roof. Tyson looked up, choked on his popcorn, then proceeded to hide behind the nearest available person. Looking up, the teen choked yet again.  
  
"Well Tyson, since we don't have a match, we'll be watching yours, hope you don't mind." Tyler said calmly, he was smiling, not an evil grin, but one of pure good sportsmanship. Tyson blinked in surprise. Tyler was . . . . . . being friendly? What was up with that? Suddenly Lessa walked by, as did Striker and Kurai. Lessa and Striker waved to them grinning, Kurai however . . . . . . he was frowning.  
  
"Hey Kurai!" Tyson called. Kurai just smirked at them.  
  
"Don't lose, I want the chance to rip apart your blade myself." He hissed, then walked off. Kai stared at him, wait a moment, that usually aura of power that he usually felt around Tyler had relocated to Kurai. But what was different about the two?  
  
~~~  
  
"You're slipping Lee!" Ray taunted.  
  
"Speak for yourself Ray!" Lee teased right back.  
  
"C'mon Ray!!" Tyson cheered.  
  
"You can do it buddy!!" The score was two nothing, Max against Mariah and Tyson against Kevin, both had won, and now it was Ray's turn. Needless to say, Ray was winning.  
  
"C'mon Ray! Go Lee!!" Mariah called. Kevin glared at her.  
  
"Whose side are you on?!" He demanded. Mariah grinned.  
  
"Normally ours, but since we don't have a chance of winning anymore, I'm cheering for both." Kevin stared, then shrugged.  
  
"Works for me I guess." Gary simply shrugged and shook his head. Ray pushed Lee back slowly, then, all of a sudden  
  
"Falcon claw attack!!" Ray screamed. His blade flared with a somewhat white and green aura and bashed Lee out of the stadium. Lee shook his head.  
  
"Once again, I am defeated." He laughed and shook his friend's hand. Ray handed him Galeon, Mariah smiled.  
  
"Oh well. A happy ending I suppose."  
  
~~~  
  
"So Tyson wins, and the Bladebreakers advance." Kurai whispered softly. Tyler suddenly turned to him.  
  
"Hey Kurai? Can I have Falcon back? Sorry, I forgot I gave him to you when I was tying my shoe on." Kurai blinked at him in surprise, then took Falcon out of his pocket and gave it to Tyler.  
  
"No problem." He said in an instantly cheerful voice. Tyler gripped the blade, and something happened, he didn't know how to say it, but it felt like something hot went firing through his veins, the next moment, Tyler was smirking at the Bladebreakers, and Kurai was staring at them worried. Lessa and Striker saw all this.  
  
"I think I've finally discovered what makes them this way." Lessa hissed to Striker. Striker nodded.  
  
"It's that bit." Kurai shivered. Not realizing what they had just discovered. It seemed, that Falcon, Black Dranzer, had a will of it's own.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


End file.
